fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Astrid
'Astrids '''were the 96 elite guards of the Fairy King, a group called the Knights of the Dawn. They looked similar to muscular men with gleaming wings sprouting from their back. After the Fairy King was lost to Gorgrog due to their arrogance, the Fairy Queen stripped them of their powers, cast them out, and trapped them in the form of golden owls with human faces. Following the events of ''Keys to the Demon Prison, they have been fully restored. Description Owl Form Thy were silent, mysterious creatures that are golden owls with human faces. Their gilded feathers have faint brown markings, and their faces have creamy, flawless complexions that do not have a clear gender. For the twelve at Wyrmroost, most had dark brown eyes but two had deep blue and the largest had light gray. They are large, nearly as high as a human's waist. The dark astrids lacked the golden feathers. They can communicate telepathically. True Form In their warrior form, the astrids are muscular men with gilded armor and helmets shaped like owl heads. They carry a variety of weapons, like swords, spears, and knives. They had gleaming wings on their back. It is unknown if they could communicate telepathically. History Originally there were 96 who served as the's elite guard, called the Knights of the Dawn. But in their arrogance, the astrids failed in their duty and the Fairy King was lost to Gorgrog. The Fairy Queen took away their powers in response and cast them out. Six turned to evil in anger but the rest remained loyal to the Queen and hoped to gain her forgiveness. They could no longer communicate with the Queen or the fairies, but still tried to watch over the Queen's interests. In ''Rise of the Evening Star'', when at her home, Kendra saw a golden owl with a human face through her window before she returned to Fablehaven. Seth also saw a large black owl when he hadn't drunk the milk, it could've been an evil astrid. In ''Grip of the Shadow Plague'', the astrids took refuge near the Fairy Queen's Shrine during the shadow plague. After the shrine was destroyed, one astrid shed a tear. In Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary, at the Fairy Queen's Shrine in Wyrmroost, Kendra met the twelve that stayed around Wyrmroost. They shared their mind, and thought as one. Raxtus told her their story, and was able to communicate with them telepathically. Kendra tried to convince the Fairy Queen to have the astrids there assist her, but the Fairy Queen said she could not give the power back. However, she did remove the barrier preventing the astrids from communicating with the fairies, although the barrier between the astrids and the Fairy Queen remained. The astrids were thankful, and promised to assist Kendra in any way they could. Two were able to fly into Thronis' mansion due to the defenses warding against perceived threats. They discovered that Seth and the others were alive and well, and Thronis planned to help them. Kendra climbed into the knapsack, and an astrid transported it to a safe place. After getting the key, an astrid warned the group of an ambush at the rendezvous with Thronis' griffins. After Gavin revealed himself to be Navarog and took Kendra prisoner, the astrids flew to her rescue and three were subsequently slain by the dark dragon's sword, reducing the total number of astrids to 93. In Keys to the Demon Prison, at the shrine in Stony Vale, the Fairy Queen allowed the astrids to communicate with her once again. She also destroyed three of her shrines to give Kendra the power to restore the astrids to their former glory. Soon, Tanu and Warren began run preliminary investigations to track astrids, and the Fairy Queen tried to send astrids towards Kendra. Three of the dark astrids turned back to the light, and the Fairy Queen gathered all 90 in her realm and sent them to Kendra at the shrine on Shoreless Isle. Kendra's kiss turns the astrids back into warriors. Twelve were assigned as guards to the shrine, two are assigned as bodyguards each to Kendra and Seth, and the rest of their friends each got one bodyguard. They take part in the great battle, eight falling, some slaying many demons before the final conflict is resolved. Several would help take Fablehaven back from the centaurs. In Dragonwatch, the astrids continued to work as soldiers and guards in the new fairy realm. They worked to expel the last of the demons. Known Astrids * Crelang (Kendra's bodyguard) * Denwin (Seth's second bodyguard) * Gilgarol (captain of the astrids) * Peredor (rebel astrid, Seth's bodyguard) * Rostimus (Kendra's second bodyguard) * Silvestrus (rebel astrid) - deceased * Targoron (rebel astrid) Source * Rise of the Evening Star (Fablehaven #2) * Grip of the Shadow Plague (Fablehaven #3) * Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary (Fablehaven #4) * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) * Dragonwatch (Dragonwatch #1) Category:Magical Creatures Category:Species Category:Magic Category:Creatures Category:Fairy folk